


A First Time For Everything

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Boys Kissing, Diapers, Farting, Fetish, Frottage, Gay, Gross, Large Cock, M/M, Scat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soiling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Two cute guys with huge cocks have some hypermessy diaper fun with each other.





	A First Time For Everything

"All you need to do is get into position, and then push, just like this. It'll feel sooooo good, trust me," Alex said, squatting, spreading his legs to allow some room for his coming mess to spread. Alex was a cute young man, maroon-dyed hair falling to his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless mesh shirt, and jean shorts, which did nothing to hide the conspicuous diaper underneath, or his visible, tenting erection. 

Alex's cock was enormous, the 16-inch beast stretching the front of his crinkly padding to its absolute limits. 

"I dunno about that...you'd have to show me," Aiden said. Alex nodded, and began to push.

Aiden was blond, and slightly younger than his boyfriend. Like Alex, he wore a puffy white diaper, but unlike his partner, he was otherwise completely nude. Alex had unusually wide hips and a plump ass, but Aiden was downright curvaceous. It took a long time for his boyfriend to find a diaper that could fit around his fat butt and his thick, jiggly thighs. His cock was even larger than his boyfriend's, although it was still flaccid. Still, its size was enough to make a considerable bulge, even while soft. It probably wouldn't remain flaccid for long, though, as the sound of flatulence and Alex's lewd moans filled the air. 

"Mmmmm...fuck, this feels like a big one," Alex said, his face turning pink as he strained to force out the monstrous dump his bowels had brewed. Nothing solid was coming out yet, but plenty of gas was. Even with his diaper muffling it, Alex's rippling farts were incredibly loud. 

Aiden's diaper-clad cock began to stir, as the overpowering scent of his boyfriend's ass reached his nose. Aiden absolutely adored his boyfriend's gas. He loved the smell, the sound, and the feel of that hot, smelly air blowing over him as he eagerly dove face-first into his boyfriend's butt. This time was no exception, and Aiden rushed over to Alex's backside, kneeling down in front of it, and nuzzling his nose right into the seat of his padding, to get a whiff of his precious farts. 

*bbBlrrrttTTtttTtttt*

A particularly powerful and noisy fart erupted from between Alex's cute cheeks. His boyfriend sniffed it all up eagerly, not wanting to waste a single bit of his precious stink. Aiden's cock swelled up uncontrollably, until he was fully hard. His monstrous two-foot long erection threatened to split his diaper in two, but fortunately, it held. 

"You might want to...ungh, get some distance," Alex said, continuing to squeeze. "I'm gonna...fuck."

Alex's diaper swelled, as it tried to contain the mass of the enormous mess that his cute butthole had just pushed into it. Pounds of hot, dense, steaming shit filled the seat of his nappy. His diaper crinkled as it sagged, his shit bulge falling further, and further, until it stopped just below his knees. 

"F-fuck." 

The dirtiness of shitting himself, and the warm, weighty feeling of his mess between his legs felt absolutely incredible for Alex. Aiden had refused to move from his spot. Alex's boyfriend eagerly huffed his diaper-stink, while groping his messy bottom lewdly. 

"This feels amazing," Aiden said, mashing his hands into the lumpy pile dangling behind his boyfriend, pushing the mess towards his ass, stimulating Alex's sensitive hole. 

"Yeah, I know," Alex was rock-hard, unable to take his hands away from the tenting he was pitching in his nappies. It was hard to stimulate it through the dense layer of padding, so he simply stroked and prodded at it clumsily, letting the pleasure build. 

"No, I can't cum just yet," Alex said, reluctantly tearing his hands away from his bulge. "Not until you've filled your nappies with a nice, fresh hyper-load of boyshit too."

Aiden nodded, backing away from Alex's mess, and standing upright. 

"Alright, so all I need to do is squat...and push, right?" Aiden spread his legs apart, trying to mirror the pose that Alex had used earlier. "Yeah, just like that," Alex said. 

Aiden tried to push, but every time he felt like he was getting somewhere, he stopped. "I don't think I can do this," he said. 

Alex smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you can. That fat, bubbly boy butt of yours was made for taking inhumanly huge shits."

Aiden felt his cock twitch. "I think that helped," he said, pushing again. This time, he made a bit of progress, although not enough. "Could you maybe...uh, talk some more?"

Alex nodded. He knew exactly how to get Aiden going.

"You look so cute trying to force out your shit like that. I can't wait to see you mess your diapers until they're absolutely bursting with stinky shit. I want to mash my diapered cock-bulge into your huge, soft mess. Then, you can rub your big, fat cock into mine, until we both climax, filling our shit-filled diapers with huge loads of sticky cum. I want to worship your diapers. I want to feel the warmth of your twenty pound mess against my face while you sit your diapered ass on top of me. I want to kiss all along your big, stinky, swollen diaper, while I huff up all the stink radiating off of it. I want you to add to your already overpowering diaper smell by farting up against your mess, while I have my nose pressed up into it. I want us to be gross, slutty, stinky-diapered boyfriends with big fat diapered cocks making the front of our nappies bulge. There, does that help?"

His boyfriend's lewd words gave him the motivation he needed. Aiden grunted and groaned. He could feel the fat shit inside of him just waiting to be released. A dark green haze surrounded his diaper, as he let out some dry, ripping farts, each one lasting for several seconds.

*bbbbBBBrrrrrrTttttt*

"I can feel it coming! I-I'm going to shit myself!"

A turd, about as thick as one of Aiden's thighs, came snaking out of his once-tight asshole. His shit continued to flow, coiling on top of itself. His diaper was packed and bloated, just barely managing to contain the boy's monster dump without leaking. His drooping diaper, once white, was now permanently stained brown. His diaper had sagged slightly lower than Alex's. The padding had spread in all directions. Its lumpy, bulgy shape gave a good indication of the shape of the turd trapped within it. 

Aiden wasn't prepared for how good this would feel. 

"Fuck, I'm so filthy. I just took a huge shit right in front of my boyfriend. Fuck, it turned me on so much."

"Mmm, nice," Alex said, waddling around to Aiden's backside to get a better look at his mess. "Fuck, that's huge!" Alex said, awestruck. 

Aiden was overcome with lust, barely able to talk, and certainly unable to think about anything but filling up his diapers with cum. He was so overwhelmingly horny that he couldn't figure out what to do with himself, so he left it up to his partner, who he hoped was at least a little more clear-headed than him!

"Mmmph, what do we do now? I just...need to cum really badly."

"This."

Alex pressed his lips to Aiden's, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling Aiden as close as possible. Their smooth, athletic chests rubbed together, as did their desperate, swollen cocks. Fuck, they were both so turned on that they could feel each other's cocks throbbing through their padding. Aiden simply let himself get lost in the kiss. Alex did the same. Their tongues intertwined, as they mashed their cocks together in their mutual desperation. 

The two boys were too horny to control their bowels. Foggy green farts were released, and more shit was piled on top of their existing messes. Their diapers drooped further downwards, and all that extra warmth, weight, and stink was just more fuel for the boys sexual frenzy. 

"I-I think I'm gonna..."

The boys climaxed simultaneously. Their enormous, spasming cocks deposited appropriately superhuman loads of cum into their diapers, which were quickly absorbed by the padding. After their first orgasm, the boys didn't break their kiss, or stop grinding against each other, they weren't done just yet. 

By time they were done, Aiden and Alex had cum about a dozen times each. Their diapers could no longer contain the gallons of cum they squirted, so the extra jizz leaked out from the leg holes of their padding. 

They were too exhausted to change each other, but that was fine. They wanted to savor their fabulous messes for a little longer. Still locked in an embrace, cushioned by their own ballooning filth-piles, the two boys drifted off to sleep, letting out cute little green toots that rippled their way through their messes during the night. They'd need plenty of rest for next time.


End file.
